<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mi Dispiace... by Iztaca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150004">Mi Dispiace...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iztaca/pseuds/Iztaca'>Iztaca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My backstories for rp purposes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1900's, Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Child Abuse, Child Death, Childhood Trauma, Death, Depression, Discrimination, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, Human Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Human Arackniss (Hazbin Hotel), Human Molly (Hazbin Hotel), Implied Child Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Italian Mafia, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lynching, M/M, Multi, Original Fiction, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Racism, Spider Siblings (Hazbin Hotel), Trauma, hazbin hotel oc, human verse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:19:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iztaca/pseuds/Iztaca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My backstory for Hazbin Hotel's Arackniss. Hazbin Hotel and its characters were created by Vivienne Medrano.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My backstories for rp purposes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This prologue is short as it is only set-up. I promise the rest of the chapters will be longer than this!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the city of Rome, Italy, during the year of 1919, on the fifth day of November, Luciana D’amico gave birth to a small, plump child. He did not cry when he first arrived and did not protest when he was cleaned and wrapped up. When he was returned to his mother’s arms, she was surprised to see his almost white eyes. She had green eyes whilst her husband had an ice-blue hue instead. She supposed he must have taken after him, though if she squinted she could swear she saw emeralds glimmer in those big eyes.</p><p>Instead of her own husband, besides her bed stood her first son, Luis Isabel D’amico, at the age of five. Both children so far had taken more after their father in appearance, though Luis had her same green eyes. Their features were darker because of their dark hair as opposed to her golden locks. Their skin seemed darker but if you looked close enough, the whole family shared the same caramel-honey tone. Luciana turned to her eldest weakly, tired out from the process, “would you...like to hold him?” Large emerald eyes glimmered excitedly, “yes please!”</p><p>The light-hearted mother chuckled and gently laid the bambino in her son’s awaiting arms. Off-white eyes stared into the emerald eyes of his brother. “What’s his name, again?”</p><p>“Carlos Nicolas D’amico.”</p><p>“I like Nicolas better than Carlos. I’m going to call him Nico.”</p><p>As if in response, Nico let out a small coo.</p><p>“I think he likes that nickname,” said Luciana, reaching to ruffle her eldest’s hair gently.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Already starting off strong with this one...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicolas grew up closely with his brother and had a fair life for about...three or four years after his birth. Perhaps this was because the human brain does not begin storing memories until the age of three or so. Perhaps his life had never been fair at all and he simply could not recall what had happened. Luis certainly seemed to believe this had gone on far longer than the youngest remembered or even knew of. The eldest seemed to always be hiding Nico around the house as if seeing the small child would cause something terrible to happen. Mother was occupied in the kitchen often, or sometimes talking with their father. Though Nicolas would soon learn Luciana was ‘whispering’ and his father was ‘screaming’ instead of talking most of the time.</p><p>The city of Rome was very artistically pleasing and he was sure he might’ve enjoyed the beauty more often...if he hadn’t been forced into the darkness so often. Nonna wasn’t much better at all. In fact, she had always left a sour taste in the boy’s mouth regardless of what she said. She was especially hard on Luis. Now was one of those moments in which nonna was throwing a tantrum of sorts.</p><p>Nicolas was pressed tightly against his brother’s chest, holding onto him hard, shaking. Luis was bent over him in a protective shell of sorts so that the glass of the many vases and glasses being thrown at the walls and smashed to the floors would scrape his brother as little as possible. His breathing was hard as he maneuvered them behind a couch with surprising resistance for an 8-year-old. Soon enough, Nicolas would be able to make similar movements to avoid harm’s way. But for now, trying not to break into sobs and being just about paralyzed was the best he could do. So Luis would make sure he wasn’t too hurt as much as he could.</p><p>Bodies would ache once the adrenaline settled but for now, Luis was on hyper-drive and stealth. Nonna’s voice as she screamed and wailed, glass shattering around them, digging into his skin and clinging to the fabric of his clothes. Blood dripped from stinging wounds but that wouldn’t stop him. He was gonna make a run for his room and hide himself and Nicolas in their closet.</p><p>The only thing left to do for now was to wait until she calmed down. Where was mom? That’s right, she had gone out with a friend and left them with nonna. She didn’t know. Neither of them ever made an effort to let her know. They were good at hiding it.</p><p>“Where did this scratch come from? Is that glass?”</p><p>“We tripped and a vase broke nearby. Nonna was asleep, didn’t want to wake her up.”</p><p>That had been the newest lie Luis had covered up with and they were quickly taken home after Luciana thanked grandma for watching them how she could. Once they finally arrived home, their wounds were taken care of. “You two really should be more careful...one day you’re gonna end up severely hurt, you know?”</p><p>“Yes, mama. We’re sorry.” Nicolas would only nod in response.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>One night, after having hidden a sleeping Nicolas in the closet, Luis decided to confront his grandmother’s wrath. Now at the age of ten, this resulted in awful bruises and cuts. He was left a twitching body in a puddle of his own blood and spit, curled up into a ball. He hated this so much. That night, deciding he’d had enough of this, Luis crawled outside of the cursed house as best he could in his current condition. He’d figure something out and one day, he’ll get Nicolas and Luciana out of this mess, too.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Get your tissues.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, I'm sobbing now so you only get like 5 paragraphs. lemme know what you think, I like feedback-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a few months of long searching, the D'amicos assumed Luis dead. Nicolas and his mother were utterly devastated now. Nicolas somehow felt responsible for this. He didn't have much time to dwell on it before his parents told him to pack his bags, they were going on a business trip for his father. Being the small, obedient boy he was, he did as he was told. And soon enough, they were in New York City. They were quick to settle, Nico picked up English with little difficulty as his fourth language, though he didn't seem to <em>want </em>to make any friends. He felt that it would be unfair as if he were replacing his dear brother. Instead, he chose to remain alone. He could play by himself. He needed no one by his side now. No one could ever fill this empty void which begun to form in him...</p><p>Ma was pregnant, and somehow, he found himself slightly off-put. Were they really trying to replace Luis now? He was afraid that- no, mother reassured him. He could never be replaced. This child would have its own space in their hearts. Nicolas knew his mother would never lie to him about such a thing. Or, at least, that's what he hoped. Nicolas was carried into his mother's bed and gently laid upon her so he could place his ear against her stomach. There was a living thing in there, a person. Someone who was his family. He would do better this time. He wouldn't let this one go. Ma can't go through that again. He was going to make sure this one was safe like Luis had done for him. And this time, he'd do things right. Maybe Luis had thought him too clingy. He would distance himself. That way the new one would stay with them. He wouldn't make ma sad anymore...</p><p>Having made this promise to himself, Nicolas was quick to drop his playing alone time to help his mother as best he could through the pregnancy. Always asking if she needed anything? If she wanted anything? If he could do anything for her? He picked up chores like washing the dishes, cooking, laundry, and more to make sure ma could rest and focus on the baby inside of her. Just let him take care of it. She shouldn't have to stress over it. It was his duty to take care of his mother since no one else would. He was small, he had energy. But all of this tired him out. Still, no one needed to know that. He always declined it when his mother asked him to take a break. Him taking breaks would do nothing to help the pregnancy. Mom would have stress on her then, and that wouldn't be any fair. It wouldn't be any good.</p><p>So on and on worked the little boy to the point he was no longer a boy. He'd aged twenty years in the course of a few months. Soon enough, he thought himself too old to play. And once his father allowed him a small glass of wine, which the boy found to calm the nerves he'd gathered, it only escalated further. Soon enough his drinking was a habit and yet sooner an addiction. His ma never found out. She had no need to worry when she had to take care of the twins. Yes, twins. The small creatures had been born nice and healthy. They took after their mother, with golden strands of hair on their little heads and bright green eyes. And Nicolas found himself smiling, the bags under his eyes barely noticeable against his olive skin. His eyes were tired and pale, but he smiled. <em>He </em>had helped, or so he hoped. It would be such a shame if his efforts had gone to waste.</p><p>With these unhealthy habits already formed, the boy still didn't drop his chores unless his mother found a way to do them before he managed. To fill this time, he helped take care of the small beings. He helped feed them and clothe them and he gave them his old toys and managed to pick up a cycle of doing favors for the neighbors in exchange for a small amount of money which he used to buy them and his ma gifts. But he never spent a single cent on himself. Because he didn't need it, all he needed was to see them smile. And that was more than enough.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>